


Watching You Watching Me

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Voyeur Poe, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was such a small hole, not even large enough for any appreciable amount of light to shine through. Finn couldn't possibly be staring back at him. It was impossible...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Watching You Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tried something new and wrote in a passionate flurry. It was a plot bunny that wouldn't leave! (Not beta'd.)

_He should look away but he can’t._

“Don’t be so nervous, Kylo,” Finn chuckled, encouraging the older man to relax, as he took off his own shirt. “Hurry and take off your pants.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” the older man grunted, unbuckling his belt. 

“Okay, fine,” the dark haired man slipped his arms around Kylo’s neck and pressed their lips together. His voice was low and tempting: “Tell me what you want then.”

_This one was tall and built with long, shaggy hair and a narrow face. Finn didn’t seem to have a type, but the ones he brought home and let touch him like this were always like this. Sullen, ungrateful personalities that didn’t appreciate what they were being allowed to do._

“Get on your back and stop talking.”

Finn simpered and complied. “That’s more like it.”

_There was always that far off look in Finn’s eyes as the steady stream of men that came and went worked his body, as he worked them. His mind was somewhere else and those large, dark pupils that seemed so full of life during the day were so empty at night._

_Poe was the only one who got to see him like this. From that small knothole that allowed him to peer down into the apartment beneath him, he saw every twitch of muscle, every clench, every convulsion. That beautiful expression the younger man made when electricity seemed to be running through his veins._

_They were for Poe’s eyes only and the thought alone was enough to make him come._

* * *

“Hold the elevator!” 

A tote bag teeming with vegetables dragged along the floor as Finn slid in just as the doors began to close. Poe’s eyes flickered down to peer into the bag: celery, carrots, noodles, chicken, broth. Soup. Finn always had soup when he would be spending the night alone. 

He would eat then head to his room. Then the sounds of a sensual jazz album will flow upwards and Poe will know it’s time for him to remove the floorboard that covered the knothole. That’s when he’d find Finn on his back, splayed on the bed, eyes shut tightly, his hand down his sweats, stroking himself faster and faster as the music crescendos until _finally_... 

“Earth-to-stranger!” A hand waved in front of his face. Poe snapped back to reality and found Finn staring at him, confused and mildly irritated. “What floor?”

“Oh,” Poe reoriented himself. “Seven.”

“Cool,” Finn pressed the button for the sixth and seventh floor. 

The elevator creaked as it began its slow ascent and Poe kept his eyes trained on the numbers as they rose higher and higher. The smell of the younger man’s cologne filled his nostrils and the older man breathed it in eagerly. Lately, it wasn’t enough for Poe to just see and hear...he was getting greedy. He wanted to smell him, taste him... _touch him._

Second floor. _He was getting close._

“Do I smell bad?” Finn laughed. “It’s a new cologne I’m trying.”

Poe’s reply was curt, sparing only a passing glance at the other man before looking again at the floor counter. Third floor. “No, not at all.”

“Oh, good,” Finn nodded, approvingly. A small silence elapsed before the younger man spoke again. “Uh, I’ve seen you around a lot but it’s strange we’ve never spoken, you know? I’m Finn, room 603.”

It was suddenly stifling in the elevator and Poe was certain Finn could see the tips of his ears were on fire. The older man struggled to control his breathing as he gave another acknowledging glance. 

“Poe. Room 703,” he offered before he returned his gaze to the counter. 

Fourth floor. _Closer and closer._

“Hey, you're right above me! We’re, like, neighbor-neighbors,” Finn smiled. “You, know I’ve always wondered who was above me. You’re so quiet! I hope I’m not too loud, though the guy in 503 hasn’t said anything so I think I’m probably okay, aren’t I?”

Poe’s heart was beating erratically, simultaneously too fast and too slow, threatening to burst out of his chest.

Finn stared for a moment before chuckling, softly. “You know, you can tell me to shut up if you want, Poe.”

The young man's voice was almost a hush, low and suggestive and touched with a playful flirtatiousness. His name lingered on Finn’s lips and Poe felt something stir deep within him. He squirmed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, as that familiar sensation worked its way from his groin

“Sorry,” the older man finally looked Finn in the eyes. “I’m still getting over some jetlag, been a little out of it lately.”

The ringing in Poe’s ears was getting louder and louder until he almost couldn’t hear the younger man when he spoke. 

“Oh, I get the feeling,” Finn replied. “Come back from a trip recently?”

Fifth floor. _He was almost there, so close, just a little more..._

“Yeah, sort of,” Poe’s eyes flickered to Finn’s lips. They looked the same now as they did when he was crying out in pleasure and cursing in ecstasy. _So versatile, so deceptively innocent..._ “I’m a pilot.”

“That’s so cool!” Finn perked as the door finally dinged. _Sixth floor._ The young man smiled as the doors opened. “Well, this is my stop. It was nice chatting with you, Poe. See you around.”

“Yeah,” Poe managed before the doors closed again with a soft thud. “See you soon.”

The pilot let out a shaky breath now that he was alone, the intoxicating scent of the young man’s cologne still hanging in the air. He had been close enough to almost feel the heat of Finn’s skin against his and it was too dangerous. Too tempting. _Too thrilling._

There was a growing warmth in the pilot’s pants and he looked down to find a wet patch forming. 

He’d gotten too close. 

* * *

_It was a redhead today. A lanky, meticulously groomed thing that only speaks in clipped tones. Something Hux. The pilot didn’t catch the first name but it didn’t matter, the younger man only ever seemed to refer to him by his last name anyways. His movements were stiff and selfish and the pilot could tell that Hux was more interested in his own pleasure than his partner’s._

_Finn could do better than this but Poe still knelt down at his altar, peering through the small hole, taking in the vision of the man._

"Get on top,” Hux directed. 

"No," Finn's voice was rough in response. He grabbed a handful of red hair and pushed Hux's head downwards, causing their lips to crash together. 

_Poe was careful not to go too quickly, to savor every second, each pump slow and measured. He would come with Finn._

_The younger man whined as Hux entered him and Poe gazed into those eyes without any pleasure in them. Even without the spark, they were mesmerizing and the pilot thought if only he had the chance, he could make those eyes light up with fiery passion...if only he had the --_

Poe's breath hitched. _He’s imaging it, it can’t be, they are…_ Finn’s eyes had traveled up towards the knothole on his ceiling, his gaze locked on the single eye that looked down at him. 

It was such a small hole, not even large enough for any appreciable amount of light to shine through. Finn couldn't possibly be staring back at him. _It was impossible._ Poe's grip on himself tightened, his strokes becoming increasingly faster, rougher, at the thought of being watched. He lost control of his breathing as Hux began to grunt, his own rhythm increasing. The slapping of sweat-laden skin echoed throughout the room, the aroma of sex so pungent that it traveled upwards into the pilot's apartment. 

Finn's eyes were still on Poe, still staring straight up at the ceiling, his face disinterested in what the man atop of him was doing. _He couldn't possibly know, he couldn't possibly see me_...Poe's visible eye widened as Finn opened his mouth wide, licking his lips until a coquettish smirk emerged. 

He moaned deeply, his back arching, that indulgent smile still on his lips as he took in a breath and laughed. "On me, Hux,” he ordered.

The redhead pulled out and obliged the younger man. The blotches of whiteness were stark against the younger man's skin. The redhead’s ragged breathing filled the room as he rolled off Finn, closing his eyes, and satisfied that he'd done well. 

Poe whimpered as he tried to maintain his control. The sight of Finn laying here, bare, with the aftermath of sex on his belly, was the most beautiful thing Poe had ever seen. 

The young man reached towards the older man next to him, placing one hand on his hip, while the other traveled down to his own cock. That knowing smile taunted Poe as Finn's hand traveled up, smearing the white substance on his stomach across his chest and up his neck and chin, until the dirtied fingers sat at the entrance of his mouth. 

Poe was so close; he tried to control his breathing - a quick inhale, a short, shaky exhale - trying to delay the build-up threatening to explode at any moment. Finn's smirk grew even larger, his eyes narrowing in amusement. He dragged his ring finger across his lower lip. The slick substance was glossy against his lip, its shine heightened by the harsh fluorescent lighting. 

The young man's voice was low and authoritative as the finger finished it's journey to the corner of his mouth. 

"Come," he commanded. 

Stars clouded his vision as realization set in. 

_He knew. He knew he was watching._ _He’s always known._

The pilot fell to the floor with a thump as he obeyed the command. 

* * *

“Hold the elevator!”

Finn ran towards the closing door with an older man on his heel. He was a little taller than Finn with chestnut hair and an easy smile. 

The younger man smiled at Poe and pressed his floor. It was that same innocent smile -- no hesitation, no tension, no accusation -- and Poe thinks last night may have all been a dream. 

Finn turned to the other man and shared the same expression. “We made it.”

“Not yet,” he replied, lacing his fingers into Finn’s. He chuckled as he watched the floor indicator struggle to reveal the next floor. “Please tell me you don’t live on the top floor.”

“No, just the sixth,” the younger man laughed. Lightly, he pressed the other man against the elevator wall and pressed his lips against his. “But we can get started, if you’re that impatient.”

The other man’s eyes met Poe’s for a brief moment until the pilot looked away in a hurry. He eased Finn off of him and leaned in towards Finn's ear. In the cramped elevator, Poe could hear the whispered request: “Not in front of your neighbor, Finn.”

Finn threw a knowing glance back at Poe and the older man’s eyes visibly widened as the younger man bit his lip and smiled.

“You’re right. He probably doesn’t want to see this anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Justice for FinnPoe. And the guy at the end was supposed to be Pedro Pascal bc Finn should sleep with the Mandalorian imo (& that might be the next fic now...!)


End file.
